


Upheaval

by retrinazambrano



Series: OQ Prompt Party [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, OQ Prompt Party 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrinazambrano/pseuds/retrinazambrano
Summary: Robin and Regina have some news for Henry, and they find an inventive way to share it with him.





	Upheaval

**Author's Note:**

> For OQ Prompt Party 2018.
> 
> 16\. No one dies and everything ends happy.

"How are we going to tell him?" Robin says, stroking his wife's shoulder as her head rests against his arm. She's three months pregnant, starting to show and what seems to be permanently sick. Henry is asking questions like _why is momma sick_? And _why is momma crying? Have I made her sad?_ And they cannot, for the life of them, figure how their son is going to react to having a sibling that will be with them all hours of the day, especially one that will be both Robin and Regina's. Henry has been the sole object of the majority of both Robin and Regina's affections, as well as Daniel's, and both know he relishes it.

Regina sighs, a high-pitched, long sound. "I don't know. Maybe we could just tell him straight." Regina pauses, then shakes her head. "No, that won't work. Hmm, how about… we…"

"Aha!" Robin exclaims and it's almost as if a light bulb is visible over his head and Regina awaits his idea. "There's those books that help the kid understand what's going to happen… maybe we can get one of those?"

Regina hums and nods. "Sounds like a good idea."

\------

The book comes a couple of days later whilst Regina is feeling absolutely terrible, the child growing in her belly giving her more and more trouble every day. She flicks through the book during a brief respite from her nausea and it makes her smile - it describes everything so well and, with the little illustrations looking like Robin, Henry and herself, she is sure this will work.

When Robin arrives home, they cuddle together on their bed, Henry sitting between them as they flick through the book, explaining that mommy will grow the baby in her stomach and, after nine months, he'll have a brand new little baby brother or sister. Henry stares at the words, registering, comprehending then stares at his parents, one after the other.

"Baby brother? Baby sister?" He asks, a little waver in his voice and Regina knows what's coming. She gathers her son into her arms and cuddles him as Henry starts to cry, Robin stroking his hair as Henry buries his head against Regina's neck.

"What's wrong?" Robin asks and he lifts his head, turning to look at him.

"Am I going to sleep outside with Pepper when he's been a bad puppy?" He asks with a sniff and Robin smiles, taking him from Regina. Pepper hears his name and takes it as an invitation to jump up onto the bed, padding over to Robin and flopping over his legs.

"No, not at all. You're still going to have your room and you're going to still be our boy and we will still love you just as much as we do now. If not more."

Henry stares at him then turns to Regina, who nods in agreement. "We love you so much. Do you know the best thing?" Henry shakes his head. "You get to be a big brother!"

Henry's eyes widen to the size of saucers at that. "Big brother?" He enquires and Regina repeats it. "What does that do?"

"It means you get to help us look after your brother or sister!" Robin responds.

"That doesn't sound like much fun," Henry replies and Regina frowns.

"Henry, you are really lucky. I wanted so much to have a brother or sister but I never had that. You get to have someone to play with and I promise you that you will love your new sibling. I promise."

Henry considers this and then nods. "Okay, momma."

Regina sighs with relief and smiles at her husband and son. "Hey, Henry, wanna say hi to your new brother or sister?"

His eyes light up and he squeals, nodding, Regina lifting her shirt to reveal her teeny tiny bump. She takes Henry's hand and places it on the swollen skin.

"Nothing's happening momma," Henry notes and Regina nods.

"It's because your little sibling is very, very small right now, but my bump will get bigger and the baby will start kicking and you'll be able to feel it."

Henry looks excited then and she claps happily. "Was I once in there?" He points to Regina's belly and Robin tells her that yes, she was, she was once the baby in there and Henry breathes out a wow. He understands what's going on now, he looks happy, settled and, as he snuggles up to his stepfather and their pupper, both acknowledge that the book was a very, very good idea.


End file.
